The Smokey Hill
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Ted's friends had dragged him out for a night on the town when a certain person catches his eye... Eventual Ted/Evan. Slash.


The Smokey Hill was a notorious strip club in the Los Angeles area. Famous for their hot young dancers and friendly service, Smokey Hill was the place to be. I have never been there before, so I heard all of the reviews from my friends, most of them having some sort of sexual problems that they feel a strip club can cure. I guess I would be considered the baby of the group out of all of us.

Randy had finally decided to take me out on the town, and the rest of the group couldn't help but tag along. So Dolph, I guess you would call him the fashion expert of the group, dressed me up but nothing too fancy. A pair of ass hugging jeans and a buttoned up long sleeved shirt with most of the buttons from the top popped off. To top it all off, Dolph insisted that I wore a plain simple necklace. So I went to my room and picked out a simple brown hemp necklace with a small cross on it.

"Teddy! You look gorgeous babe." I rolled my eyes and just went to join the rest of the group.

It was only five of us tonight; Randy, Dolph, Adam, and Chris and I. Mike and Cena were MIA and Morrison had to go over to his girlfriend's parent's house for dinner. Adam just sighed when we entered the room. He was the only other straight guy in the group, and with Morrison being gone who'd pretend to be his boyfriend when others seemed interested? With a huff and a pout, Adam led the way to the large SUV.

"No way in hell am I staying sober." Adam said as everyone piled in. The crew just laughed and I couldn't wait for tonight to begin.

When we entered The Smokey Hill, I couldn't help but be impressed. The somewhat loud music suited the large club, and I watched with interested as the men grinded their stuff on the many poles. The bar off to the left was covered in men hollering their orders to the flustered looking bartender.

Randy pulled on my arm, and we sat in a section with multiple chairs and pretty close to the main stage where a weirdly dressed man strutted around. I looked at the other men who I didn't know and saw that their faces were ones of displeasure, telling me that they had no interest in this particular dancer.

I sat between Adam and Randy my eyes dragging around before noticing Randy shifting in his seat and I saw that he was trying to get his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. My eyes widened as I saw the large amount of bills that he pulled out, before handing me some.

"For them," Randy explained and I looked closer to see the mix if dollar and ten dollar bills.

The music cut and the crowd went silent, a loud voice booming over the speakers of the club and I almost plugged my ears. He introduced the next three guys as 'Sparky. Chuck. And Frank.' The music started, a weird mix of Britney Spears 'Circus' and I busted out laughing as they came out. One dressed in a skimpy lion tamer outfit, while the other two were in some sort of cat outfits, complete with ears and a tail. I watched as they slowly grinded against each other before playing around with the audience, bills flying towards them.

In my head, I couldn't believe that I was here watching this. I tried to contain my laughing fit, but it was only when Randy painfully elbowed me in the side that I ceased.

The night was going along smoothly as a couple of other guys danced about, strong thighs and chiselled chest flexing to the music. I can't remember how many drinks I drank at that point, but Randy was paying so I had to put some sort of dent in his credit bill.

I watched in amusement as a fairly muscularly guy approached Adam. He extended his hand and Adam only stared at it.

"Hey, I'm Dave." Adam didn't look impressed.

"Hey, I'm straight." The big man didn't let up, only lowered his hand and bent down to whispered something I couldn't hear into his ear. Adam's face changed to shock and stood quickly, making the extremely large man step back. Adam turned to us.

"Be back later. I need some fresh air," he said. He must had thought that we were stupid as I saw him make his way to the bathroom, and moments later that Dave guy follow. Straight my ass.

I turned my focus to the stage again as a new person came out. My heart had stopped in my chest when I saw him; the smallest little waist and the cutest little smirk. The high heel boots making him look a great deal taller. The pole at the centre stage was lit up and Salt 'N Pepa's 'Push It' came blasting through the speakers.

I swallowed hard as he made his way to the pole, the little grin turning into a saucy one and that's when I realized the rest of the men were watching with a close eye. He spun around the pole when he reached it, instantly being bombarded by bills of many amounts.

"Interested, Teddy?"Randy whispered in my ear and I fervently nodded my head and licked my lips. His hips made tiny motions as he took off his shirt.

It was at that point that that I realized how incredibly tight my pants were and somewhere along my sexual haze I heard Chris yell out to me.

I stood up, still in my dazed mode and moved to the front of the stage. I knew he saw me as he stopped momentarily before resuming his dance, taking off the skimpy skirt and threw it towards the very front of the stage. He grabbed the pole, doing certain flips that would impress the most experienced of dancers. His body was upside down as his thighs circled the pole, the tiny thong he wore barley containing him. I flushed deeply when we made eye contact but he sweetly smiled before giving me a wink and a suggestive licking of the lips. I pulled a couple bills, there total equalling over one hundred and held it out to him. He got down from the pole, dropping to the floor. My breath sharpened when he began to crawl towards me on his knees. The wolf whistles from my friends were loud but my hand shakily went to put the money in the tiny little string right near his crotch.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said to me and felt my eyes widened as he continued to circle his hips right in front of my face.

I walked back to my spot with all of the guys and they, with the exception of Adam who still is "outside", started patting me on the back. Adam returned moments later, hair tousled and out of breath. Chris addressed him first.

"Hey, Assclown. You're flying low." Everyone laughed and Adam quickly zipped up his pants.

I was still in a daze from the stripper. My thoughts playing dirty scenarios through my mind and I knew I needed to get out of there. The need to touch myself or fuck someone was rising to a critical point and I punched Randy in the shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Randy only smirked at me and the group of us moved to leave, but I couldn't help but glance back at the man dancing.

I smiled as I saw him blow a kiss in my direction, and I prayed that that was meant for me.


End file.
